Opposites
by Tsuskasa Hirokumo
Summary: He was selfish and not trustworthy. She was his opposite. What happens when the two mix? First Fanfic. Rated T for language, violence,etc.


Tsuskasa Hirokumo

Link was lost in thought as he sat on the hard, wooden floor looking at the wall defiantly as Alice put a tray of food down on the table next to him. "As soon as the dimension transporter is repaired, you are so gone! Hmph!" Alice said to him in a harsh tone as she walked out of the room. Suddenly her voice pierced through his mind and it just made him think more about how he was stuck on this frozen wasteland called Earth. He felt so helpless and useless and all alone. Before he even knew it, tears started coming down his face and he buried his face in his knees, not knowing that Alice was watching. I almost feel sorry for him, she thought. She swung her head behind the wall again as she heard Link's stomach growl. She peered around the corner of the doorway. Link reached for the tray of food and silently ate the soup Alice had made for him. As he was eating, tears started to stream down his face again and he quickly wiped them away. Hmm, he seems a bit different than the other Vexos, she thought about the entire situation until he stood up. She quickly ducked so that only one of her eyes were visible. Link stood up, putting the tray back on the table. She caught a glimpse of his face, full of anger and helplessness as he turned to the doorway opposite the one Alice was hiding behind, and ran toward the direction of his temporary bedroom. Alice paused to make sure that he was in his room before she came out of her hiding place to collect Link's dishes. She thought about Link for the rest of the day.

"I hate this damn world!" Link yelled as he slammed open the door to his room. He tugged at his cape and his boots, pulling them off, leaving the rest of his Vexos uniform on as he sat on his bed. "I hate everything about this place!" He yelled and kicked his bedside table, sending it and the broken glass from the lamp on the crashing down on top of his hand. "Owwww! Damn it" His face twisted with pain. Just then Alice came in. Link crossed his legs and hands on the bed and looked out the window next to it, ignoring the pain in his right hand. She came in quietly and picked up his cape. Link watched out of the corner of his eye as she folded it and set it next to him. Then she put the table back up and picked up the broken glass on the floor. He saw something flash in her eyes. Pity? "I don't need you to pity me!" He snarled and tried to push himself up but his injury opened up more and he yelped, and fell back on the bed. As soon as she saw his hand, she ran out of the room. "Hah! She's afraid of an injury like this? She's so stupid!" He said through his pain. Then he heard her talking to that stupid grandfather of hers. "He is a Vexos, Alice." He said. "I know, grandfather, but he's hurt!" Alice said. Wait, is she talking about me? She wants to help me? Link was confused. Nobody ever wanted to help me before. He didn't know what to feel. Then he looked defiantly out the window again as he heard Alice coming up the stairs. She rushed in and faced Link. He glanced into her eyes, blushed, and looked away as their eyes met. She started cleaning his cuts and wrapped his hand in gauze. "Hmph! I don't need some human to help me!" he said and stood up, putting his boots and cape on, then walking out of the room, forgetting about how she had actually cared about him. Now he just felt anger. She shouldn't have stuck her nose in my life in the first place!

He was sick of waiting! He stormed to the laboratory door and went inside. "Link?" Alice looked at him coming toward her and her grandfather. "Listen up! I'm getting tired of waiting for you!" Link said. "You must be patient." Dr Michael said calmly. "Be patient? Are you trying to be funny, huh?" He stood on a tool box and grabbed Dr. Michael's shirt collar. "It's been weeks since this rusty pile of junk broke down, when are you going to finish fixing it Gramps?" He yelled in his face. "Agh, I can't breathe, Link!" Alice's grandfather said. "Let him go, Link!" Alice demanded. "Ok!" Link threw Dr. Michael onto the ground. "Bully!" Alice said angrily and slapped Link hard. "Oowwww!" Link fell to the floor. "Hmph! Fine!" and Link stomped out the laboratory door.

Link ran outside right into a freezing blizzard, but he didn't care. He was getting away from this place, no matter what! A giant breeze blew, messing up Link's hair and making one of his gloves come out of his pocket and fall into the snow. "Agh! I hate this deserted wasteland! Why wasn't I transported to a decent place on earth, and not some frozen, rotten, horrible house like this?" He mumbled furiously as he walked into the woods to gain a little shelter from the wind with the trees. That was a mistake, because the sun didn't shine and the wind blew the same as before. He was starting to shiver. I don't care, was what he kept repeating to himself in his mind, until he couldn't even think anymore. He was too cold. His Vexos uniform did not help at all, his hair was covered in snow clumps, and he was shivering like crazy. Damn it! He thought and turned around to go back, but he was so angry and his footprints had been covered with mew snow that he had no idea where to go. He couldn't feel his limbs anymore. He tripped and fell headfirst into the snow, half burying him in the 4 feet deep snow. What an uncool way to deal with this. He thought numbly. Maybe, I should have stayed there. Oh well, it doesn't matter now, and he slowly fell unconscious with the thought that he was surely going to die, because he knew that Alice wouldn't save him.

Alice was worrying that maybe she had been a bit to harsh on him as she was watching the weather report. Oh no, she thought, watching the graph indicate that one of the worst snowstorms this year was here. She looked at the time. It was dinnertime. She sighed and thought to make a nice dinner for Link to make up for her attitude.

As she was cooking, she recalled when she took Link in. When he had fallen down from the tree so uncoolly and different from what the other Vexos would have done, and how when he refused to go with Dan, how he flashed a look of sadness and regret. She still thought that he was different from the others, in a slightly good way. She shook the thought away and focused on not burning the dinner she was making for Link.

When she was done cooking dinner, she called Link for dinner knowing that he wouldn't come but still wanting to see if he did. When he didn't, she sighed and put his meal on a tray to take to him. She looked in his room, the lab, the living room and the basement, but he wasn't there. She frowned. Where could he be? She put the tray of food down and went to look for him. No matter how hard or long she looked, she couldn't find him. As she looked around for the fifth time, she dreaded what she thought he did. What if he went outside in that horrible blizzard! She put on her coat, boots, gloves, and hat and went outside. "Link! Link! Where are you Link?" Only the echo of her own voice replied back. She walked a bit farther away from the house and bet down to see if she could find any footprints but instead she found his black glove. "Oh no, Link!" she gasped and ran in into the woods, in the direction the glove was pointing in. She walked and walked, but could not find him. "Link!" She cried out, but no answer. She was starting to shiver. She had to find him fast, or he could die in this weather. She trudged on, until she found Link's cape. It must have blown off from the wind! She carried it along with the glove, yelling Link's name into the darkness. No matter who he was, Vexos or not, she would not let him die. That thought pushed her on, through the dark forest.

She was starting to freeze, she knew, and if she didn't find him fast, they could both die here. She started to form a small cloud of doubt in her mind, that she would never find him, and he would die because of her. No, she thought. I will find him! And that's when she stumbled across a small lock of pink hair sticking out from the snow. She gasped and ignored her fingers screaming for warmth and started digging into the snow. She dug until she found the green of his clothes, and one of his frozen arms. She pulled him out of the snow with all of her numbed strength. He was frozen cold and unconscious, and when she looked at his face, his eyes were closed and snow had stuck onto his eyelashes. She panicked and put her ear to his heart. She sighed with deep relief, for he was still alive. She felt a mixture of happiness and relief that she had found him, guilt that she had treated him badly, and sadness for Link. Alice carried him on her back, retracing the trees she had gone through like her grandfather had told her to do a long time ago. She looked back at him as he breathed softly into her coat. He looked almost peaceful, she thought, and, if I think about it, he doesn't seem like a Vexos to her. She shrugged in her mind and trudged back to the warmth of her house.

Warm. Something's warm. Where am I? Didn't I die in the forest? Link slowly opened his blue eyes and saw a wooden ceiling. Suddenly he heard a gasp from beside him and something wrapping around him. "Your awake! I thought I'd never find you in the forest! I'm so glad!" Alice was hugging him. Link's mind whirred. Wait, I'm back in the house? Alice saved me? She cared about my life? He looked down at her. His mind snapped back to the present moment and he blushed like crazy and looked away. "G-get off of me, human." Link stuttered, hiding his blush. Alice smiled and said she was going to make something warm for him to eat. He watched her smile all the way into the kitchen. She was crazy. She had saved him when no one else would have. She looked for him in the forest. She cared for him when he was unconscious. He was confused. He overheard Alice talking. "But, grandfather!" she said. "I'm very serious Alice! You went out into the forest by yourself to look for a Vexos? You almost died out there! You cared more about him, so you gave him your coat for warmth! And when I found you you had already cared for Link, and was collapsed unconscious for an entire day! All for a Vexos! And now you have a tremendous fever and your still helping him!" Link had never heard her grandfather yell like that. "But, I care about him!" She yelled and pushed him out of the kitchen. She…did all that for me? She's helping me even though she has a fever? Then he blushed again when he registered what Alice had yelled at her grandfather. Alice cam out ten minutes later with a hot bowl of chicken noodle soup. He saw her face and knew that she had been crying, and that, when he looked closely, she had sweat beading down her forehead.

Throughout the day he noticed that Alice had gotten slower and more forgetful. She also wasn't as happy-looking. Then when he saw her leaning against the hallway wall, he asked what was wrong. "O-oh, nothing." she staggered. She tried to walk as normally as possible but soon she closed her eyes and fell over, due to her fever. Link acted on impulse and caught her without thinking. His mind swam with different emotions. Why am I doing this for a human? She has a fever! What do I do? I need to help! He shook his head violently and carried her to his temporary bed, breathing heavily since he had not regained all of his strength. He blushed all the way. He slowly put her on his bed, pulled the covers up to her chin, and looked at her. He sighed heavily. She was so hard to understand. As he got up, Alice slowly mumbled something. "Li..n.k." was what she said. Link heard her, and was taken by surprise. He got up, and slowly made his way to the door, a small smile forming on his lips.


End file.
